


MotherHen's Kindergarten

by cherubs014



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubs014/pseuds/cherubs014
Summary: An AU where captain Rogers is a veteran trying to move on and Bucky, also a vet, helps when he does find him. With help of toddlers and other friends.





	1. The very beginning: Very Good place to start!!

**His-story**

 

    Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn; the rough streets, rougher people, even more crude circumstances did not help his frail body. After the death of his mother, he roamed the streets, working minor jobs, stuffing his body with medicines and food. His job at chemist lasted for 3 months. He quit, not because he was stealing medicines for himself, but because he refused to sell medicines to underage, teens, without prescription "entertainment" drugs. He completed school but higher education was expensive and so was his medication. The school principal Phil Coulson, a retired Pentagon agent, had counselled him in his application to the army. It was only through his connections that Steve met scientist Erskine.

Erskine had chosen Steve, from all possible candidates, for his experimental regimes that he had developed with colonel Phillips. The regime extended over two years. these two years marked his increase in metabolism, height and physical endurance, and he was already towering over 6'2 and muscles as big as his head. By the end of four years, because of his dedication and precision, Steve was promoted to Captain. His CO Nick Fury would often assign him running the base. 

"Why me, sir?" Steve asked him on one of his temporary promotion.   
Even with one eye scorched by enemy fire, Fury's glare was enough to melt everyone on base, except Gladstone, the mongrel who would often lap them during drills, and sleep under Fury's table on stormy days

"Well, it so happens Cap, when a black man leaves office, they are unable to take command from another black dude. That’s why Rhodes is left to deal with his and your team, and you are assigned my post."

"That’s racist, sir, if you don’t mind me saying, and quite unfair to Colonel Rhodes, and me." Steve quipped with as much control he could muster.

"I know captain, believe me, I know. But there isn’t much in my hands when I’m on LEAVE.” Fury said with anger resonating. He sighed and beckoned Steve to take a seat. As Steve did, Fury removed his wallet and showed him a picture, a woman with Asian features holding a baby, and next to her were two children.  
“My family. This is my ex-wife Monica, and she is holding my only biological child in this world, Maria. This is Natasha (red hair child) and this is Clint. They were found from a base that had less than five survivors after insurgents had attacked it. Monica is in active duty, I take leave when her team is assigned. My superiors have this card on me. I can do whatever I want when I am on active duty, but the minute I take leave for taking care of my family, I am not qualified to have a say. So racist or not, take it with those giving orders to me.”

Steve stared at the picture slack jawed. He was itching to touch it, but thank god for military training that made sure he did not just reach out.

He had imagined, like everyone else, someone waiting for him, with their children running around, creating havoc and chaos, in a house filled with love. One of the major drawback of the regime he had been given was that he was now sterile. Once he was comfortable with his big body, and understanding that people liked his new body. Agent Peggy had called him a goddamn Adonis on Earth, whom she met after meeting her Venus, Angie. Not that that didn't amaze him, her quick wit and his own sass, made them close friends. It was her encouragement of "at least give it a go" made him more popular. Steve never shied away from his bisexuality, and in a camp this big, he was never not without someone when he wanted sex. One night stands were his go-to, relationships with in the camp were a big no-no. Either he would leave in the morning or the other person would. 

Did he prefer one night stands? Ummm, No!! But there wasn't anyone who would give him the time of the day otherwise. He was too intimidating to want or need to engage in smuggling, cuddling, holding hands, etc. 

“Captain? Steve!” Fury’s voice broke Steve’s reverie of thoughts. Steve jerked in the seat.  
“You okay?”

“I’m fine sir,” Steve scrubbed his eyes and adjusted his posture. “They look lovely Sir, your children.”

Fury snorted as stared the picture for a beat more and placed it back into the wallet, “So proper Captain. They are far away from the word lovely, but it will do. Any more questions before I leave the base today?”

“Today? That’s...” Steve started but Fury interrupted him.  
“Something has come up, for which I have to leave immediately.” Fury frowned

Trying his luck, Steve asked, “Is everything alright sir?” he knew Fury could kick his if he wanted to. He knew for sure no one on the base knew he was married. Not even Col. Philips.

Fury stared Steve, as if trying to figure out his DNA from sight. Then he puffed out a sigh and said, "It's regarding Agent Carter. Apparently, she has managed to fool two nations defence forces by hiding her medical condition. Her health is deteriorating fast; she has been forced to resign. They are going to give her a good pay, accommodation, and changing lot of laws in favour of LGBT+ not only in armed forces but also nationwide, in exchange for medical treatment, access to our top secret plans and her silence on them.” Fury looked smug as Steve chuckled thinking, ‘Classic Peggy’.

“You’re going to ensure she does?” Steve prompted.

“No, I’m going to make sure she is well protected, taken care of and given more than what they’ve offered. Her medicines have made her weak, and her partner, Angie is not going to be taken seriously. Moreover, to see Monica and our brood. Is that all?” Fury said in a tone that meant he won’t be entertaining Steve anymore. However, Steve got more than what he wanted, so he saluted him and left the cabin.

 

Since then, Fury had not changed per say, but he would smirk at Steve if he saw Steve making moves on someone in cafeteria. God knows how Steve would have handled if Fury tried winking at him with his one eye. He would also get files in his desk or bed regarding progress of Peggy and her household. 


	2. When the Dog bites when the bees sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is offscreen cruelty, please read with caution.

Fast forward

 

The last mission had thrown Steve off his game from the very beginning. The file, the original file that was hand written by someone, blood splatters, drops of foul (obviously vomit) and water marks throughout the file. Fury had explained to him that this was for his and Rhodes eyes only; the rest of team would get typed report. It was important for them realise that that was written by someone who was held against their will and tortured for a long, long time, and had escaped with help of Peggy, who had by now retired for a good 5 years, and colonel Phillips who died in the attack by insurgents. Steve could barely swallow lump at what was sketched and described what happened there. Children trained to be assassins, body modification without consent or medical care, illegal drug administration and what not.

 

Rhodes and his men started the air attack, as Steve and his team entered the insurgent compounds. Everything and every nook and corner was the same. Same passwords, same method of torture, and equipments they found, before finally getting to the cell holding where they found what they had been send here to do. Rescue Howard Stark. The Stark.

Rhodes and Steve confirmed their positions before approaching the cell. Thankfully Rhodes warned him before doing anything. They turned on online cam, a specialist was on board to help them if Howard was the only one alive.

“Base, come in, Base.”

“Base 501 in, call in your position and state your rank.” Base operator spook through comm-links.

“Colonel Rhodes and Captain Rogers have located the package. As per circumstantial instructions, he is the only prisoner here. Awaiting further order before retrieval. Over to the base.”

“Patching through to CO. Wait till you hear the pass-code you know. Over.”

Following a beep, that followed what Steve counted to 20, he asked, “Should we at least try to open the door?”

“NO!” screamed from the comm-link. “Pass code: 5197029. Do not touch the door. It will be rigged without fingerprints.”  A gruff voice came through the comm-link. They couldn’t see who it was but hear their voice. While the person on the other side could see what they are doing and saying. His voices sounded to Steve like they must have screamed aloud before being roped into this.

The specialist guided them in removing the active panel and opening the door, the restraints all over Howards body, and when one of the soldiers tried to remove restrains, Howard jerked away, at the same time, the person screamed, “Don’t touch the mouthpiece!!! It has to be removed last or the poison will leak out into his brain. Just follow what I am telling you to do. Please!”

“Sorry B, you good to continue?” Rhodes asked.

The gruff voice chuckled as Steve looked Rhodes questioningly, Rhodes shrugged and asked, “B?”

“You recognised my voice? Hasn’t it been a while since we met or spoke, Rhodes” the voice, B said.

“Yeah, but this place, Howard, Fury and Peggy fuming, specialist from home base, wasn’t a hard leap to make. We got your file B, the one you wrote. Rogers here was able to make a plan based on it. We just were hoping there were more survivors then last time.” Rhodes said.

“Good work Captain Rogers, now, you see the panel under the chair, don’t move the chair, got it?” B said. The instructions continued.

The final piece, the mouth restrains. B paused for a while, called in some superiors before continuing on how to remove the last piece. Bottles of water were ready as was a bin. Once the restrains were out, Howard drank three bottles before he spoke.

“Bucky, you still there?” he asked

The gruff voice, which was much calmer now, B, replied, “I’m here Stark.”

“You were right Bucky, this is hell on earth. You owe me favour, now I owe you two. One, make Margret ‘Peggy’ Carter the head of Stark industries, she will exercise all control as I did, on the condition she fires Stane. You have to make sure she does, Bucky and stand by her Bucky. Colonel Rhodes, this base and all the others are under the control of Obadiah Stane, he needs to be handled, with iron fists.” Howard pauses to drink another bottle.

“So Peggy and Fury were right about Stark Industries playing both the fields in war, huh? Beat that Howard, you need something more?” Rhodes asked. Steve realised that Rhodes was focused on Howard, camera on his gear not moving, steady. Howard shook his head in a no.

“What’s the second one Howard?” Rhodes asked, immediately Bucky screamed, “no, it can’t be!! Rhodes wheel him out, wheel him out now!! Get a medic.”

“Bucky, you got to let me have this.” Howards sighed looking into the gear mounted on Rhodes, who looked puzzled, “what’s going on Stark, you okay? Get a medic in here!” Steve saw few of them run out to get a medic, but he still didn’t understand what was on. Then he saw it.  
The injection in the corner of the room. Completely empty, Howard had been shivering in that heat, he had dozed off several times, he drank water extremely quickly without coughing it up, his temperature signature was way high, they had ignored it thinking it is underground and in desert. Now he understood, he turned to Rhodes and said, “Colonel, he has been poisoned. This was a trap. They knew...”

Howard interrupts him, “you were coming for me. The second one Bucky, the most important one, please take care of my son. Tell him, I am sorry that I did not ever see how brilliant he was growing up to be, but I have always been proud of him. I love you Anthony, my tiger. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Colonel, get the syringe, get him here as soon as possible, we can still save...” Bucky said but Howard, again interrupted, “I can feel it Bucky, poison burning me. I delayed it, like you had, but I don’t think I will survive. Promise me Bucky.”

“Don’t, there is still a 38 hour watch to it, don’t give up Stark, c’mon, you got to fight! Do not give up! What about Tony? ” Bucky asked.

“By the time they approached you, Stane had already rigged this joint... My time was over when Stane himself administered it. I don’t know how much time I have but I know it isn’t enough. So just give me this, promise me you will raise Tony, better than I could. I have been a shitty father to him, especially after Maria’s death. Just give me yes Bucky!” Howard screamed.

“Of course I will. Just get out of there, please.”Bucky all but sobbed.

“Thanks sergeant.” Howard said as he slumped in the chair.

“Stark? Hey Stark?!!” Rhodes tried to wake up Howard when Bucky said, “Colonel, carry him out. Captain Rogers, I need you to tell me the numbers on panel. The one that was under the table.”

“It says 00:10:20 and reducing as 00:10:18.”

“That’s good, you and your teams have 10 minutes to leave this place but you will have to place your bombs in this very room, no circuits required. Leave them in this very room and leave.”

 

Rhodes piped from behind him, “Bucky, feeds.” He gestured Steve to leave the room as their team began extracting bombs from their gears. The team left but Steve was just outside the door, in case he was needed.

“Feeds are off stark,” Rhodes said.

“My surveillance is isolated, non-recording protocol is running. Howie, you still there?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, kill Stane. If I could have, I would have done it with my own hands. Ask Peggy to request a private hearing for Stane’s case. It will be denied considering military attendance. You know what to do when they do come in private. Don’t kill him before the judgement. Tell Jarvis you want gingerbread biscuits with 381PCE if it is needed.” Howard said, “Rhodes carry your ass off from here. Bucky bye.” With that, Howard’s signature heat cooled.

“Bucky, I’m going to switch on the feed. Meet you on base?” Rhodes said. Steve heard the click of camera blips.

There was no voice from comm Link except that of static. Rhodes carried hauled Howard on his shoulder, careful of wounds that were dripping. Steve knew from the hard face of Rhodes, Howard was no longer breathing.

Both the teams were able to reach their rally point without any injuries, Howard lay on a gurney in the helicopter. Steve looked up to Rhodes wiping his face.

 

 

That was the last thing Steve saw.

A single missile configured to fire at the escaping helicopter shot through the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


	3. The hills are alive...

   Peggy stood furiously glaring at the projection. The long curved glass table, a Howard's legacy that accommodated around 20 of his Chairs. All of the present and accounted for, most of them checking and cross checking the files in front of them. Angie was busy preparing herbal tea Dr Bruce Banner had sent for Peggy. 

 

At the opposite end of the table, Stane paled. The project, the files, and the video clips, all bore his efforts to take over Stark Industries. Infact, he could have used it to write his biography. Documents bearing his signatures, audio clips, money transfer and exchange, weapon deals, if that wasn't enough, the media had dubbed his as "True Merchant of War". Stane's hard work, providing Maria with wine containing medicines that helped weakening her heart, thus causing her death, kidnapping and death of Howard, which left Anthony, who was harder to get a hold of post Howard's death. For Anthony, he had decided to use Tiberias, he was already conniving, and by the time Anthony was mature, Tiberias could make him an addict, overdose deaths were common in them.

 

Which is why it was even more infuriating that someone from military had leaked the footage of Howard's capture and his announcements. Peggy Carter to be the Head, if she fired Stane. Considering, she flew in with multiple files and folders wheeled behind her, she was going to take the job. The Board members were already ignoring him, in favour of watching and comparing notes to the projection. Funding and encouraging insurgents had military running their perimeters around him. He had evaded them but with Peggy taking charge, he wouldn't last by hiding in the office and with Peggy's influence, she won't hesitate handing him over to govt or military.

For a brief moment his eyes met Peggy's, and he stumbled back with the passion and vengence filled in them. He probably shouldn't have brushed her aside, thinking she had retired. She won against cancer, and he was a mere human. He briefly wondered, was he lucky that there were officials who were going to take him than being thrown in proverbial ring with Peggy Carter.

 

 ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*   *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

Peggy was beyond furious, she just hoped Stane knew that. She would have ripped him from limb to limb, had there not board members in the room. 

 

 

When Nick had told her about Maria's death being sudden, she had brushed it aside thinking it was because of his position, he was paranoid. It was good for the job, to be paranoid, bad for life otherwise. She knew how military had treated him, despite that he was loyal to a fault. Angie often spoke to Maria, and based on their conversations, Stane visited Maria way too often in Howard's absence,with wines and spirits specially only for Maria. She thought Angie was worried that Maria would turn to alcohol, just as easily Howard did,and with a child in tow, it definitely wasn't a good influence.

Peggy could see Angie on the phone, for a moment she forgot everything, every bad memory. Their wedding day, attended by Howard, Nick, Phillips, and Erskine. Neither of their occupation supported same sex marriage or even existence of wide spectrum of sexuality and gender. Angie, who worked as a part time actress and full time nurse, had met Peggy in hospital for punching arses for cloth shaming a group of transgender. Impressed by Peggy's bravery, and partly her uniform, Angie agreed to a late lunch. Which continued, sometimes as breakfast, or dinner.

For all the bravery Peggy had, it was Angie who initiated their first kiss. She evaded Peggy's personal space, like nobody's business, grabbed her jacket lapels, and pulled her to join their lips. She smelled like peaches, sweet peaches her father would get for her. She tasted like bitter coffee. Smelled sweet and tasted bitter, already becoming Peggy's  favourite!!! Their kiss would have lasted longer, had Peggy been able to control her smile. Angie tried to reprimand her, but Peggy buried her face in her neck, and kept blowing soft whiff of breath and laying soft kisses on her neck, Angie just melted. As a nurse, Angie had worked with military, trained to be a secret agent but she couldn't continue, she liked the thrum of acting. Officially, they had met at the military base, but Angie was knee deep in cover, and Peggy was merely visiting.

Angie turned, sliding the phone into her pockets, and braved into the board room, ignoring everyone in it. Except, of course, Peggy. 

"Here Darling, time for your tea," she said as she gently guided Peggy into the chair. Peggy took the coaxing, tea cup with a huff but a kiss on her forehead eased a smile. Angie sat on forearm of the chair, one hand on Peggy's shoulder, the other in her lap. She briefly looked around, all the board members were staring at them, at her glance they busied themselves into the notes. Before she could glare at the man responsible for bringing chaos into lives of those she cared about, Peggy asked her,

"Who was it on phone? Everything alright?"

Angie sighed, making Peggy holding the hand in her lap, cup of tea on the table, "Jarvis, he has some issues with taking care of Tony."

"Issues?" Peggy asked.

"Tony isn't listening to him or Anna, which is surprising. So I told him to bring Tony to..." 

"To our MotherHen? Good thinking Ann. Is Barnes in?" Peggy asked.

Angie rolled her eyes and said, "When he isn't? Or rather when does he go out? We should simply give him a room to stay,help him save some money."

"What's the point? He will end up spending it on the place..." Peggy stopped.

 

 

Thinking back to her retirement meeting. 

Barnes stood on her right, not in uniform because the uniform wouldn't accommodate the metal arm, courtesy Howard Stark, but still looking deadly. Nick and Angie flagged her left. Between the four of them, Peggy could barely speak, Angie was busy taking care of her, Nick and Barnes rallied for her. Within three days, they had gathered testimonials from multiple platoons, camps, bases, and several from overseas, not to talk about the heavy folder of recommendations from higher ups. Nick had argued over rights and changing laws, while Barnes had threatened them with his glares. Then Barnes had wrangled the two governments into buying her and Angie a small building, the maintance cost and any other cost the couple may acquire through out their lives. One of the main clause was of medicines, they were to fast track Peggy's application to Dr Banner's Cancer research and retreat.

When Angie had asked Barnes about the building, he had said,

"It's Bucky, please. The building is near where I stay. When you see, you'll know why." 

 

No one words could describe the beauty of it. 

The building was gorgeous. Red brick building with two floors, with terrace on top and garden in front and back. It had a small hall on ground floor with hardwood floor. All the rooms were fitted with vintage grills for protection but let in air in for ventilation and vitrified tiles in rest of the rooms. Except few rooms, others were similar in size and lay out. There was furniture in two rooms, master bedroom on ground floor and the one in second floor. It was otherwise bereft of furniture. The rooms were airy and let in plenty of sunlight throughout the day, and one could see the sunset from the terrace.

It took three months, brain storming between Nick, Angie and Barnes to furnish the building as per the needs of the couple. Nick was their middle man, the person who would  work with military on their behalf. Between taking care of Peggy at the Banner's Retreat and coordinating with Barnes on building modifications, Angie decided to keep the terrace and hall as they are. Angie somehow convinced Peggy that they could run a day care, and had the first floor and ground floor friendly for differently-abled pupils. This made Bucky recruit help of vets he knew from local vet centre to set up amenities. Of course, they got paid for it. Well, Barnes simply used the money Nick forced into his account in getting the pantry started. His sister, Becca had started him in baking before his prosthetic got fitted. After that, it was all about fancier breads and cakes. The extras would go to the vets or in the soup kitchen.

The smell of peach cake and tea had welcomed them when they first entered the house, after Pggey had been declared healthy enough to recover at home. The front lawn was still barren, but the backyard had been a vet's project. Peggy was happy that they had taken to gardening, there were flower pods, trees, and some vegetable plants.

It felt like home that welcomed all.

She insisted the vets continued use of the backyards, and Angie made them take something or the other from it. Bucky and rest of them cleaned up other rooms, in exchange for Angie's baked goods and stories from Peggy.

One day, Sam Wilson, one of the vets who was Counsellor at the centre and helped with take allocation, asked if he could drop his nieces with them for day, since he and his sisters were hunting for an apartment. Angie and Peggy were more than happy to help him out. Peggy understood Angie's idea of day care. It was as good as running a military camp. The running around, avoiding obstacles, making sure they eat well and kept well was a task too much for a recovering cancer patient and her care taker. Thankfully, Riley, Sam's partner (air force and life) was around to help them out. Riley's familiarity and cheerful nature encouraged Sarah to be playful with rest of the vets as well. 

With this incident, and big mouth of Wilson and Riley, they had vets and civilians asking to drop their children to be taken care of. Barnes and Angie made it worse by baking and spoiling the children, who insisted to be dropped off at their place. Unknown to Peggy, vet centre had enrolled several of their vets to be trained to be pre-primary and primary teachers. Peggy could only huff when she saw Barnes and other vets brainstorming with Angie in the backyard, thinking she wouldn't know.

When she had had enough, she marched down the stairs, rounded the vets, who were piss scared at her sight (it was supposed to be secret from Peggy), and glared until Angie saw her and yelled, "Bucky, the Tea knows" 

"Angie, under **what** circumstances did you think we _could_ keep it a secret?" Barnes spoke from the spare kitchen, making biscuits for and with children. What was particularly hilarious was, his appearance; hair bunched up in a net bun with a butterfly clip (courstey Sarah), daffodils' apron, one Tiny Tim and twin Joshua in baby carrier at his back, two new recruit clinging to his legs, baby Germania in his arms craddled in his real arm, and finally Tony playing with his metal fingers. And Barnes was gazing outside the window, where the flowers had begun to bloom, before they settled on Peggy, with a soft smile and adoring expression. A stark contrast to what he looked like when she first met him. 

The rest of the vets from the backyard were slowly filling the foyer. Peggy was still staring at Barnes when it slipped from her mouth, 

"MotherHen Kindergarten and Day - Care." 

"What?"

"That should be the name of our child day care, Ann. Wilson, get your counselor's notepad, we have some changes to be done." Peggy snapped orders, which rooms should be assigned what, carpets, activities, nap rooms, and the list went on.

It was Wilson and Peggy who had worked out minor and major details, and started the work. Nick did less of talking and bargaining that time. After the meeting, he slipped three full time admission forms. He only asked one thing,

"Ask Barnes to take care of my brood, and send me some goddamn fancy bread next time."

 

 

"Ms. Carter? Ms. Carter!!"

"Peggy, hey, where were you lost?" Angie asked, wiping imaginary sweat from Peggy's forehead.

Peggy gave her an apologetic smile, and turned to the Board members. 

"It's Mrs. Carter. What can I do for you?"

The meeting rolled on.

**********************************************

 

Steve could hardly breathe, eyes saw blurry faces. Rhodes was trapped under the rubble, people were trying to talk to him. But all he could see

Dadkness

A faint heartbeat. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Each beat slower than the other. 

He hauled to something hard, and wheeled at supersonic speed. 

After a 3 hours surgery, and 24 hours sleeping, Steve woke up to be informed that he had suffered burns and glass cuts, throughout his body. He will need intense physiotherapy for months and probably years. Most of his team mates had suffered minor injuries, but Rhodes, he was paralysed below waist.

Fury had to sign off one captain and colonel post's to the military. He personally overlooked the destruction of the base that they had Barnes as specialist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my work!! if you have qs or suggestion/s, leave them in comments!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
